


Their Story

by Emijane1995



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Character Development, Coming of Age, F/M, Fight Club References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emijane1995/pseuds/Emijane1995
Summary: Imam tries to create a new normal for the trio on Helion Prime as 16 year old Jack struggles with her changing body and Riddick struggles with who he is. But normal never lasts long for the misfits he has taken in. Jack and Riddick find themselves fighting for survival, saving others and each other as Jack grows into adulthood and the two figure out what their "normal" is.
Relationships: Jack | Kyra & Richard B. Riddick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

Jack sat quietly in the back of the skiff, as far from the two men as she could get in the small space, and thought about her options. She was fifteen and already struggling to hide her identity. Her tightly bound breasts, baggy clothes, and shaved head wasn't enough to fool Dean back on the SETI III Station, and Riddick knew immediately that she was a girl. She could try to find another station or planet to live on as a boy, try to move around more, but she knew that wasn't a real option. Living as a boy wouldn't work for much longer, and Jack was getting tired of the facade anyway. With a sigh, Jack reached under her shirt for the thin cloth used to bind herself, and began to unwrap it.

"If you do that, you won't be able to pass for a boy anymore." Riddick said, breaking the silence, and jerking Jack from her thoughts.

"I already can't pass for a boy anymore." Jack replied, "You aren't the first one whose called me out on it. You won't be the last either."

"Child," Imam cut in, "when we are rescued, there will be a lot of questions asked. I may be able to help you, if you'd let me."

Jack dropped the cloth on the bench seat and turned around, self conscious of her body and on guard. Her eyes flicked from Riddick's and then back to Imam's before settling on a distant star in the universe.

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time, Imam. I'm not going into the system. I'd have a better chance surviving out here than I would in there."

"She's right, you know," Riddick agreed, "She's better off trying to survive in the real world than trying to survive in some group home."

Imam shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I will go to whatever lengths necessary to ensure that Jack _doesn't_ end up in the system. If you'd like, I can become your legal guardian. You can live with me, or I can help you get into a school of your choice. Or, I can be your legal guardian to get you passed whatever troubles we may find when we are rescued, only for you to go on living your life as you choose. Whatever you need. And you, Riddick, I will do whatever I can to help you as well. You saved my life. I can never repay you. My home is open to both of you as long as you need it."

Riddick and Jack were taken aback by Imam's announcement. Riddick's never had such an offer extended to him. Jack, having run away from her own family years ago, was hesitant to join Imam's. Who knew what he would require of her. And, when he is her guardian, how is she to know that he won't try to control her, try to tell her what to do?

"Thank you, but I don't think that's such a good idea." Jack cautiously declined after a few moments of silent thought.

"I think it's our only option right now, Kid." Riddick said from the captain's chair. He hated the words before they were out of his mouth. But what other option did they have? He did everything he could to get them to where they were. There was no way he could keep himself out of the slam or Jack out of the system. The only answer was Imam. And all three of them knew it.

_Maybe it won't be so bad if Riddick's there. He doesn't seem as bad as they all say._

With a sigh, Jack agreed with a short nod. "But that doesn't mean you can tell me what to fucking do. I'm an adult. I'm just not _legally_ an adult. I've been taking care of myself for a long time. I don't need you telling me to eat my vegetables or to be in bed by 9:00."

Imam smiled up at the girl. "I understand. You don't need to worry. I'll take care of everything. Perhaps we should get our story straight before we are picked up?"

Jack sat down, wishing more than once in her life that she could read minds. What was Riddick thinking? What was Imam thinking? Could she trust them? Riddick was a serial killer. Yeah, he got them off the planet, but it doesn't change the fact that he's still dangerous and unpredictable. Then there's Imam. The Holy Man. Was he just another user? Or does he actually mean well?

_I have to learn to trust someone, right? I could at least practice on these two. We'll see where it goes_. _I can always run if this goes south._ Jack's thoughts were abruptly cut off when Imam asked if she was listening. _Guess I better pay attention. He's my ticket to… whatever fucked up family we were about to become._

* * *

"Why don't you go out with your friends tonight instead?" Imam suggested to Jack. He stood in the doorway to her room looking at her through the reflection of the mirror over her dresser as she braided her hair. Though he was her legal guardian, Imam knew that he could never treat the girl like he would a normal teenager. Jack, after all, was far from normal. That didn't stop Imam from loving her like a daughter; caring for her as he would his own, and worrying for her safety. To be honest, Jack seemed to fill a hole in his life that he didn't know he had. He couldn't imagine his life without the girl in it.

"Riddick is a friend," Jack answered, "There's nothing wrong with staying here. It's safer. Besides, I don't have any friends."

"What about Amber? The two of you are friends."

"Amber and I had a cup of hot chocolate once. That doesn't make us friends. Besides, she started dating Travis, and for some reason can't remember that he isn't the only person on this planet."

"And Yvette? What happened to Yvette?" Imam questioned, taking note of the sneer on the girl's face.

"Her and her family moved to Biscay four months ago. I told you this. I helped them pack. Remember?"

Imam drew his eyebrows together, "Yes, yes I remember. I thought that was Abigail who moved."

" _No,_ " Jack ground her teeth, " _Abigail_ is the witch that tried to get me expelled from school. Apparently my gymnastics skills are better than hers which means I must be cheating. How in the hell do you cheat in gymnastics class, Imam?"

Jack's voice began to rise in volume, her irritation in the girl from school apparent. Imam smiled to himself, "I am proud of you for how you handled the situation. You are learning that fighting with your fists isn't always the answer."

Jack closed her eyes and took several steadying breaths. "Yes, I am learning many things. Thank you, Imam. I know you care about me and want me to live a normal life, but I'm not normal. Other kids my age just don't interest me. I can play the part while I'm at school, but to spend time talking about sports or lip gloss when I could be training in something _interesting_ … it's just… just let me be me. Please?"

"Oh Jack," Imam stepped closer to the girl, resting a hand on her shoulder and staring into her eyes through the reflection of her mirror, "I love who you are and I wouldn't want you to change for anything. I only wish for you to be happy and to get out of your… comfort zone every once in a while. It couldn't hurt to occasionally go to a movie with a friend from school."

Jack sighed, "You're right. It couldn't. But not tonight. Tonight… I have plans."

"Very well. Don't stay up too late."

Imam left Jack's room and she exhaled loudly, not realizing she had been holding her breath. For two years her life had been a rollercoaster; full of ups and downs, filled with uncertainty, and always in danger. But somehow, a year ago, the scariest event of her life, the most dangerous point in her life, had led her to a family she never knew could exist… a family she never knew she wanted. And while it was too late for her to experience the life of a normal teenage girl, it wasn't too late for her to live an extraordinary life that others only dreamed of. To live _her_ life.

_Three hours later…_

"It's eleven o' clock, Jack." Riddick whispered in her year. "You need to go to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do." She answered, playfully swinging her first out and hitting her best friend's chest lightly.

Riddick chuckled, "It's a school night."

"I like Riddick's School of Real Life Shit better." Jack rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, shocked to find that the lights were dimmed so low she could hardly make out Riddick's profile. She wasn't scared though. After all, the dark is where she would always find him. It's where he was always lurking; watching her, protecting her. Just as he was tonight.

The silver pools that were his eyes met Jack's in the dark and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes always had that effect on her. They made her breath catch, her heart skip a beat, her stomach do a somersault. Not that his rock hard chest, powerful arms, or voice didn't have the same effect on her. It was just that… his eyes always surprised her. She knew everything else about him by heart, but she only ever saw his eyes when the lights were dimmed low. It was one of her favorite parts about him. The one that _always_ made heat pool between her legs. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself, _he can't know how I feel about him! Hide it better!_

Even though Riddick was only eight years older than her… the age difference was too great to even risk it. He still called her "kid" after all. She was sixteen, he was twenty-four… it just wouldn't happen. Not now. Not ever. _Besides,_ she reminded herself, _he has women already. I can smell them on his clothes sometimes._ The thought made her angry… jealous... and quickly sobered her thoughts.

"You're right." Jack sat up quickly, swinging her legs off of Riddick's couch. "I should get to bed. You're going out soon anyway, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Riddick said, "I have to work, Jack."

"I know. I mean, I _don't_ know. You keep it a secret."

Riddick laughed again and smiled down at her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her off the couch. "Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Always dodging the question,_ she thought, _One of these days I'll get the courage to follow you._ Jack quietly ascended the stairs from the basement and closed the door behind her. The basement was Riddick's space. Almost like it was his apartment. He didn't pay rent, at least Jack didn't think he did, but he still worked… still stayed busy and in shape. After leaving the basement she headed up the stairs to her own bedroom and closed her bedroom door with a nearly inaudible click. She lazily changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed; falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dreams of Riddick brought a smile to her face. She was _always_ safe when he was around. _Always._

* * *

_Fuck, she smells amazing,_ Riddick thought as he closed and locked the outer basement door behind him, trying to not think of the girl sleeping peacefully upstairs. It was hard to remember that Jack was still in high school and not a grown woman. She was as mature as a woman Riddick's age; enjoyable to be around; real in every way. It was almost four months ago when he realized that Jack was attracted to him. To be honest, he was just as attracted to her. Not just physically either. Her mind was just as amazing as her body.

_Four months ago…_

A few weeks after Jack's birthday, the two circled one another in his makeshift gym, their eyes trained to look for any sign of what the other might do; what the other was thinking. Jack knew that she could never win a fight against Riddick. She also knew that he would never really hurt her. He was the safest place she could possibly be. Jack also knew that she couldn't truly hurt Riddick no matter how hard she hit him. That didn't make sparring with him any less fun though.

The fight was over before it even started. Riddick took two steps towards her, throwing a punch in her direction that she easily deflected. But he quickly followed the punch with another, hitting her in her shoulder just hard enough for her to take a couple steps back.

_Bad idea,_ Riddick thought to himself, _don't get yourself in a corner._

Of course, that's exactly what happened. Riddick continued to push Jack backwards and she did exactly as he wanted. Before too long her back was pressed against the wall and he had his hand around her throat playfully. She lost, and she knew it.

"Lights ten percent," Riddick said with a smile. He used his other hand to remove his goggles and look into Jack's eyes. With a smirk he said, "You lost."

What surprised him, though, was her reaction to the spar… to him. Her eyes dilated, her cheeks flushed, her breathing changed. He looked down at her body and saw her nipples were straining through her tank top and her legs were pressed together. Jack gently pressed against Riddick's hand, her eyes half closed in pleasure at the slight pressure. Riddick fought the urge to stick his hand in her leggings, passed her panties, and feel just how wet she was. She smelled so sweet, so perfect. She didn't have to even say anything; not that she would, but her body was begging him to touch her.

Riddick started to feel himself stir, felt the animal wake, felt himself succumb to the desire of the young girl. But it was Jack. She just turned sixteen. Six months ago they nearly died. She was pretending to be a boy. _God, that smell_.

Riddick reluctantly let go of Jack and stepped back, looking at the clock that was hung above the door.

" _Shit,"_ Riddick muttered, "I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" Jack asked.

Riddick smiled, "Work. Go shower and get to bed."

Jack narrowed her eyes at Riddick. This was the first she had ever heard of Riddick having a job. She knew he left most nights, but she had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. She knew better than to follow him. He would know. She wasn't sure how he would know. But he would know.

_I need to figure out what's going on with me anyway_. It was, after all, the first time Jack felt such a surge of desire for anyone. She felt the wetness between her legs, the desire to be touched. She knew that it was a physiological response. But she didn't understand it. She needed to research this. _Is this good or bad?_ she wondered.

When Jack left his apartment, Riddick changed his clothes, resisting the urge to grab his cock and rub one out before the scent of her need left the room. But he did resist. In reality, he had nowhere he needed to be. But maybe a night on the streets would help. Maybe he could find a prostitute or something.

What he actually found was the underground fight club. A place for his inner animal to let loose… where he was paid to fight. Kyree wasn't a bad fuck either. She was loud, needy, _fake_ , but it got the job done. He didn't care if she came or not. The whole point was for _him_ to come.

_Present time…_

Riddick walked through the dark streets of New Mecca hidden under his black cloak. He knew the place to Kyree's as well as he knew the route from his bedroom to Jack's. He knew which streets to avoid the guard, and he knew their patrol pattern better than they did. He was a ghost, slipping down back alley's and past homeless people to one of the most dangerous and little-known places on Helion Prime.

"You're late," Wesley said, "You should've been here twenty minutes ago."

Riddick pulled the hood of his cloak back and looked into the boy's eyes. He was eighteen, maybe nineteen, and had two jobs: keep the good guys out, and tell Kyree if there was a raid happening in time for _her_ to get out. Riddick could smell the fear rolling off of the boy, but he did a good job of hiding it behind a smile. The kid lit a cigarette and Riddick cocked his head to the side, not known for his patience… especially when he was already late. Wesley shrugged and opened the door, taking a long drag of the cigarette before closing the door behind the larger man.

"You're late," Kyree echoed, her brogue accent echoing off of the walls. Riddick grunted, "You're up next. You have three minutes. Be ready."

Riddick pulled his cloak off and handed it to his boss before he continued down the hall towards the ring. As he approached he could hear the cheers of adoring fans as two people beat the shit out of each other. The loser of the fight would earn little to no cash. But the winner… the winner won money, glory… and the opportunity to fight Richard B. Riddick himself. Not that they knew who he was. _Still,_ Riddick thought, _I've come here too much… too often. This needs to be the last fight before word gets out of the Unbeatable Jack at Kyree's_. So his alias wasn't all that creative… so what? She was the reason he was here. To let his animal let loose on these guys, to fuck Kyree so he wouldn't fuck Jack.

_She probably wouldn't mind,_ his thoughts reasoned, _she_ always _smells ready._ It's true, too. Over the last four months, Jack has smelled more and more aroused around him. At first it was just after a spar, or when he looked into her eyes without the goggles on. Now, though, if he surprised her upstairs, grazed her, touched her… every little thing seemed to make her aroused. He thought she would get used to it by now… not get so turned on so easily… but she's sixteen. She's a teenager. Of course she's going to be so turned on by him. It's programmed into her DNA to want to fuck. He just had to resist fucking her.


	2. Changes

Chapter Two

"Jack," Kyree called down the corridor before the well muscled man could leave without talking to her first. He did what he's supposed to do: throw a few punches and make sure he stays the top guy in her underground fight club. In return, she makes a fortune and he gets a small percentage of the earnings.

The man stopped and turned around waiting for the girl to continue. He wasn't one for words which suited her just fine. "Come to my office. I have a proposition for you."

"Not tonight."

"Ten thousand credits," Kyree snapped back at him, "that's the payment."

Jack cocked his head to the side, his interest piqued. Kyree turned on her heel and opened her office door, Jack following close behind. It was unnerving to Kyree that she couldn't see the man's eyes, but something in her gut told her she could trust him.

Kyree leaned against the front of her desk, crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest and watched as the large man walked into the sparsely decorated room that served as her office. She motioned for him to shut the door and he obliged, crossing his own arms.

Kyree bit the inside of her cheek as she second guessed her decision to bring her prized fighter in on this mission, but she didn't think she had much of a choice. It was either bring Jack in on this or let the only lead she's had in years on the whereabouts of her sister grow cold.

"Tonight was my last fight." Jack announced unceremoniously.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Kyree asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected him to say _that_. He was making a small fortune fighting in her club. She knew that nowhere else would come close to paying him what she was paying him. A twenty percent cut is twice what he would make at the Hornet's Nest, her largest competitor.

He smiled, "I'm telling you. I don't like staying in one place too long. I'm heading off planet tomorrow."

Kyree pursed her lips, not happy about the news. Her revenue would drop significantly once the locals realized her prized fighter left. "In what ship?"

The man dropped his arms to his side and ignored her question, "Are we done here?"

"No." Kyree took a deep breath, dropping the subject for now, "I actually called you in here to talk about a job I need you to do. I don't trust anybody else to do it."

Kyree tried to gauge the man's reaction, but his face remained unreadable. "What's the job?"

An hour later the man left Kyree's office with a flash drive containing all of the information he had on Tanya and what led Kyree to believe she was stranded on a jungle planet in another galaxy. She told him the whole story, but he wanted to see the data for himself. With some negotiating they agreed that if he found the information sound he would take a ship she provided and that he could keep whether he found her or not. If he did find her, he would get the ten thousand credits she promised.

* * *

Jack walked the halls of her school quietly, holding her books close to her chest and making her way to her first class of the day, dodging her classmates as they laughed and talked with one another. A few couples found themselves pressed against walls whispering things in each other's ears and sneaking kisses when the teachers weren't looking. _I wonder what that's like_.

Sliding into her seat Jack pulled out her tablet and quickly opened up a new window, sidestepping any parental controls installed, and making sure that Imam wouldn't be able to tell what she was reading about. With one quick glance to make sure no one would see, she typed "Female Sexuality" into the search bar and scrolled through the various sources available to her.

Having read numerous clinical studies, peer reviewed journals and even some history on the subject of puberty, Jack felt she had quite the understanding of female sexuality, physiological changes and even the "normal" emotions that one feels as they enter different stages of puberty from a medical point of view. What she was lacking was an explanation for why she felt what she felt for Riddick. It didn't make any sense to her. Why couldn't she be attracted to someone her own age? And why did she suddenly become so aware of him? She never cared before! She knew what sex was, but she didn't actually _know_. What was it like to be kissed, to be held, to be cuddled? These feelings are so… new. For the first time Jack wished she _did_ have a friend she could confide in and gossip with.

Shaking her head, she closed out of the search and opened her astronomy textbook. She should be more concerned with black holes and dark matter than stolen kisses in hallways. If she had any hope of sticking with Riddick when he decided to jump planet, she had to be able to prove herself as a trainable pilot.

* * *

Riddick set his tablet down on his coffee table and ran a calloused hand over his face before leaning his head back against the couch cushion and closing his eyes. He breathed deeply, the lingering scent of Jack filling his nostrils and consuming him. There was no doubt in his mind that Tanya was alive and living in the jungles of a planet light years away from here.

The girl was several years younger than Kyree with dreams of saving children on nameless planets from diseases that were eradicated dozens of years before. Unfortunately for Tanya, the universe doesn't give a shit if you're Mother Theresa or Satan himself - it'll push you to the limit and test your will to live.

Surprisingly, Tanya survived the crash of her ship and the subsequent raid by the locals. She was taken as a slave and, from the intel he was given, is now considered their medicine woman - treating the locals for diseases and helping women give birth to healthy babies. Her education and will to survive has gotten her this far - hopefully she could survive the month it would take Riddick to travel to her.

_Fuck, I hate cryo sleep_ , Riddick thought to himself as he looked at the course he plotted to the planet on the edge of the next galaxy. Kyree better not give him some piece of shit ship that would break down halfway through the goddamn void. That's all he needed was to be stranded waiting for someone to rescue him. It would probably be a group of mercs to find him too. Riddick shook his head, _That won't happen._

"How am I going to tell Jack?" He murmured then scoffed, "How the hell am I going to leave Jack behind?" His chest tightened at the thought of leaving her on New Mecca, but maybe some space between the two of them would be for the best. They did have an unusual friendship that was bordering on being an inappropriate relationship.

_Besides_ , Riddick thought, _this wasn't supposed to be permanent._ His plan was to stick around with the Holy Man long enough to create a new identity. That was months ago. Now, he was finding excuses to stick around and spend more time with Jack. She didn't _need_ self defense training, she didn't _need_ Riddick to keep her safe. Fuck, Jack didn't need him at all.

"It's me that needs her," Riddick finally said aloud. "This has to stop."

Riddick picked up his comm unit and contacted Kyree.

* * *

"I'm leaving in two days at 04:00."

Kyree smiled, "You'll be flying out on the _Star Empress_. She'll be ready."

The comm unit went dead without a reply from Jack. _I like him_ , Kyree thought to herself, _we would make a good team._

She opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out the last picture she took of her little sister, smiling down at the red haired woman. "You're coming home, Tanya... whether you like it or not."

Two quick knocks on her office door brought Tanya out of her thoughts and back to the present. After all, she does have a business to run.

* * *

"Make sure the _Star Empress_ is ready to go." Wesley read the text and pocketed his phone without replying to Kyree. Not long after he started working for the woman, he learned that she doesn't expect an acknowledging text, has no desire to get to know her employees, and wouldn't care if he died tomorrow. If she wanted her ship ready for take off it meant she wanted it ready now. _Just one more thing to add to the list today... great,_ he thought to himself.

Wesley has worked at the New Mecca spaceport since he was in high school. His high school mechanic teacher not only got him the job, but promised to fail him if he missed one day of work. The tough love worked - Wesley hasn't used any hard drugs since he was 16. He will occasionally smoke a joint on the rare chance he has a night off from both of his jobs and night school. Wesley quickly developed an addiction to all things space ship related. While he started out as a janitor, he worked his way up over the last five years and now works in the maintenance department making easy repairs, assisting on more difficult repairs, and ensuring ships are ready for space travel.

With a quick glance at his tablet and a shuffle of his schedule, he added the _Star Empress_ to the top of the list and headed across the space port to make sure she is fully stocked and fueled. Her pilot would take care of all pre-flight checks and inspections, per interstellar regulations. Pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes he did the job for Kyree and got back to the rest of his work schedule, counting down the hours until his shift ended and he was able to sign up for the next semesters courses at the technical school.

* * *

Imam shifted in his office chair as he spoke with Jack's school advisor about a decidedly uncomfortable subject. He has met the dark skinned, soft spoken, and intelligent woman on a handful of occasions and is well aware of her education and credentials.

"I understand this can be a difficult conversation to have with a young girl. Especially for someone who only has experience raising boys." Lajjun spoke delicately through her comm unit, "However, it's a conversation that I feel needs to be had. I usually see girls much younger than Jack researching the changes that are happening to her body. Understandably, Jack is a late bloomer and has questions about what's going on physically and emotionally."

Imam cleared his throat, "I don't think Jack or I will feel comfortable with this conversation."

Lajjun laughed making Imam's heart fill with joy even now, "If you'd like, I could speak with Jack for you. Another option would be her doctor. I suspect that Jack is menstruating more regularly. I have also noticed that she is lacking properly sized undergarmets. As I said, I usually see these changes happening gradually in younger girls. I have spoken with the nurse and we are in agreement that such rapid changes are likely due to her eating well and eating regularly. These are all things that her doctor will likely be able to explain to her. However, all of us at Summerset Academy care for Jack as though she were our own. I am more than willing to have these difficult conversations with her if you'd like."

Imam closed his eyes and spoke a silent prayer. "Thank you Lajjun. You are an angel sent to us from Allah. While I am comfortable with you speaking with Jack, I fear that if she knew how much of her past you are aware of it...," Imam sighed, "I fear it would cause more harm than good. I will make an appointment with her doctor today. Thank you for your help and guidance."

"Of course! As I said, I think of Jack as if she were my own daughter."

Imam and Lajjun said their goodbyes and disconnected. _Allah help me,_ Imam thought to himself, _What am I to do with a teenage daughter?_

* * *

Jack loves the adrenaline she feels after a fight. It doesn't matter that she always lost to Riddick or that she never stood a chance of winning in a fight against him. The rush after the fight, the adrenaline coursing through her veins before slowly leaving her system is a drug she's addicted to. Jack walked around Riddick's living room bouncing on her heels, not caring that her ribs were sore or that her knuckles would probably be bruised tomorrow despite having wrapped them. No, this is _right_. Being here with him, dancing, and laughing... everything about her life is finally right.

"Are you gonna sit down?" Riddick asked, taking a swig from his bottle of bourbon, smiling at just how giddy she is. She loves the fight just as much as he does. Only, fighting her didn't satisfy his animal like it does when he can fight without holding back. Like last night.

Riddick's heart clenched at the reminder. He knew he had to leave New Mecca tomorrow. _Fuck,_ he thought, _I'm doing this for her. It won't be forever. Just a few months at most._ What he dreads most, though, was telling her. Ruining this moment - her good mood, her happiness.

"Why sit down? I feel like I could do anything right now!"

"Yeah… everything 'cept beat me." Riddick teasingly muttered as he brought the bottle to his lips again, the sweet taste leaving a warm trail in its wake.

"You never know… I might just surprise you one of these days."

Riddick laughed, "No way. I know every move you'll make before you make it."

Jack cocked her head to the side, something she picked up from her convict friend, and thought about his words. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

Riddick shrugged, evading the question, but his silence spoke volumes to Jack. The adrenaline was leaving her body and exhaustion was taking it's place. This new revelation disturbed her. _Was she that obvious?_ She asked herself. _What happens if I get into a real fight? Will they know every move I'm going to make before I make it?_

Jack sat down next to Riddick on the couch, relaxing into a comfortable silence, but still over-analyzing Riddick's revelation. Maybe she should take a class somewhere else… learn some moves from someone else… so that she can throw him off his game.

With a sigh, Jack reached forward and grabbed the bottle of bourbon off the table, but before she could press the bottle to her lips Riddick snatched it from her.

"Hey!" She cried out, pouting.

"You aren't old enough."

Jack's mouth formed a thin line and her eyes narrowed. She never tried to drink any of Riddick's booze before now, but she never once thought that she wasn't _allowed_ to. He's her friend. Not her parent. She didn't like this sudden role change. It was just another reminder that he thought of her as a little kid… not as a woman.

Jack stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Jack," Riddick whispered, "wait. I gotta talk to you about something."

The young woman turned around, hands on her hips, hoping that Riddick would hurry through whatever lecture he was about to give her so that she could shower and go to bed. She felt… embarrassed. And it wasn't a good feeling. It was a new feeling, actually. She never felt embarrassed around Riddick. _What is up with me lately?_

"I," Riddick began, but stopped. He took another sip of his whiskey and closed his eyes. He didn't normally drink enough to give him more than a buzz. But tonight, he's had a few drinks, and he was feeling their effect. Maybe the liquid courage would help him tell Jack. "I have to leave for a while."

Jack stared into Riddick's silver eyes, taking in everything. She took in his words, his body, his voice, how he sat forward, elbows on his knees, how his face was pinched and his muscles were tensed. He was telling the truth, she realized. He really was leaving for a while.

"For how long?" Jack finally asked, her voice low and soft, betraying her feelings.

"Not long. I don't know exactly. No more than three months."

" _Three months?"_ Jack asked, her voice rising, "Three fucking months? When do you leave?"

Riddick breathed deeply once more and stood up, coming around the coffee table. Riddick reached out a hand to lay it on her bare shoulder in comfort, but Jack shook it off, a challenge in her eyes.

"The day after tomorrow."

Riddick watched Jack closely, noting the rage that seemed to roll off of her. She kept flexing her hand and and then balling it into a fist. She took deep, controlled breaths, she tried closing her eyes, but that didn't help. Riddick felt like he just broke their friendship… their relationship. She was pissed at him.

"Talk to me." Riddick pleaded, reaching for Jack's hand.

"Can I go with you," Jack whispered, shivering at Riddick's tender touch.

"I wish you could." Riddick saw the sadness switch to anger and was surprised when she pulled away from him and punched him square in the jaw.

They both paused, seemingly stunned by the action. The animal in Riddick purred, the sound stirring feelings in Jack that she didn't want to feel right now. She wanted to feel that sweet release she felt when she hit Riddick. She _needed_ it.

Riddick saw it all in her eyes. The confusion, the arousal, the determination, the need. He fought his own arousal as he watched her stance change. The low lighting provided Riddick with more of an advantage than Jack, but she didn't care. She just wanted to fight. She wanted to punch him, to kick him, to dance around the room with him.

Normally, Jack was reserved when they sparred. But not now. She was ready to take on the beast. She knew that he would never hurt her and that she could never truly hurt Riddick no matter how hard she punched him. But she wanted to.

Taking two quick steps forward, Jack punched Riddick once in the ribs before kicking her leg out in an attempt to trip him. Riddick saw both moves coming and chose to only block her kick. He allowed her to hit him once more before he caught her wrist and pulled her to him, pinning her back to his front. She writhed against him, trying to break free, but it was useless.

"Enough, Jack. It's not forever. It's work. I don't _want_ to go. I _have_ to go."

Jack paused, then stomped her foot down on Riddick's foot. She jabbed her elbow into his stomach. Riddick loosened his grip on her just enough to turn her around in his arms.

Jack stared into Riddick's eyes, heat pooling in her lower abdomen. She squirmed in Riddick's hold, but he didn't let her go, only held her closer to his body.

"Are you done?" Riddick asked her. He knew the answer. He could _smell_ the answer. He fought the urge to close his eyes and lose himself in her scent.

Jack wasn't thinking when she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Riddick's neck, inhaling his scent… memorizing it. She was surprised when she heard that same growl come from him. She pulled back, embarrassed, but before she could turn away he leaned down and looked in her eyes, his eyebrows drawn together as though he were trying to figure out a puzzle. _Fuck it,_ Jack thought, just before she pressed her lips against his in a soft, sweet kiss.

Riddick wasn't sure how to react. He should be pushing the 16 year old off of him, he should be sitting her down and talking to her about her feelings, but instead he was grabbing on to her hips and pulling her closer, he was running his tongue along her bottom lip silently begging her to give him access. When Riddick's tongue entered her mouth she moaned softly and Riddick purred in agreement.

Jack realized that she wasn't in control of her body when she pushed her pelvis against Riddick, sucked on Riddick's tongue, and pushed her hands under his shirt. She had never done anything like this, but that didn't seem to matter. All thought, all reason, left her. All she could think about was getting closer to Riddick, feeling his hands on her bare skin and exploring his body with her mouth.

But before any of her desires could come to fruit Riddick pushed her away, tearing his mouth from hers and ripping her hands from his chest. Riddick turned around shaking his head, "God fucking damnit."

_Well that's not exactly a good reaction_ , Jack thought to herself as she watched Riddick shake his head and cuss. _And I just ruined any chance of him coming back._

"I'm sorry." Jack quickly whispered, her chest tightening with the feeling of humiliation and rejection. _I guess that's one feeling I can cross off the list._

"Jack...," Riddick signed and turned back around, "don't be sorry. It's my fault."

"I'm the one who kissed you first," Jack whispered, looking anywhere but Riddick. "I should get to bed."

Riddick grabbed Jack's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. He used the other hand to force the beautiful woman in front of him to meet his eyes. "Don't run away from me, Jack."

"You're kind of the one running away though, aren't you?"

"Trust me," Riddick replied, "there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you." Riddick pressed his forehead against Jack's. "There's so many things that you need to do and places that you need to see before you decide this is what you want. I'll always be here Jack. There are a lot of guys your own age out there who aren't serial killers and living in your basement."

"But I don't want any of them."

"Will you just... try while I'm gone?" Riddick asked, his animal growling at him in frustration.

"Are you telling me to go fuck some high school douchebag?"

Riddick laughed, "No. I'd rather you didn't do that. I'm asking you to try new things and maybe find a hobby while I'm gone."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Like I said, it's a job."

Jack nodded her head and pulled back from Riddick. "Are you coming back?"

"I'll be here in less than three months. I promise."

"I guess I should get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you going out tonight?"

"No, why?" Riddick asked.

Jack shrugged, "Just wondering if you'll be here to keep me safe."

"Jack," Riddick said, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, "You're safe."


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3: The Talk

Jack didn't sleep at all that night. She lay in bed in a tank top and underwear, the covers kicked off of her as she replayed her kiss with Riddick over and over in her mind. She wasn't tired - far from it, actually. She felt warm, she felt like she was wearing too many clothes. She wanted to feel that pressure again... the feeling of her and Riddick pressing themselves together, pushing her pelvis into his, feeling his chest for what felt like the first time. Jack tried taking a steadying breath, but it didn't seem to help. _What is going on with me?_ Jack asked herself as she got out of bed and began doing push-ups.

Twenty minutes later an out of breath Jack pulled on a pair of yoga pants and put a bra on under her tank top. She pushed her bedroom windows open and with one last glance inside, she climbed down the back of the house and landed almost inaudibly in the back garden. She noticed that the lights were all off in the basement and wondered if Riddick wasn't nearly as affected by their kiss as she was. _No, don't think about it._

Pushing all thoughts of Riddick, kisses, and _more_ from her mind, she walked through the backyard, pushed open the back gate and began jogging through her ally. It wasn't long before Jack found herself giggling, her back pressed against the wall of an apartment building in a part of town she has never been. She wasn't tired, though she had been running for the last 45 minutes. _I've never felt so alive!_ Jack thought to herself. She had spent her time under the stars and moon not afraid of the dark or what might be lurking in the quiet alleyways, but playing a game with herself. She would find herself sprinting for two blocks only to slow down to a slow jog before sprinting again. For fun she would hide in the shadows, trying to blend in and make it down the street without being seen - pretending she was stalking someone in the night.

Unbeknownst to Jack, though, she was the one being stalked in the middle of the night by a predator far more dangerous than Jack could ever be. He admired her muscles, her heaving breasts, and the sweat glistening on her bare shoulders. Her smile was infectious and the sound of her giggle became the most addictive drug to him. He craved to rub his calloused hand under her shirt and across her bare abdomen. He longed to whisper all the things he dreamed of doing to her in her ear and watch as she flushed red and giggled out of embarrassment. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her, wanting to remember the smell of joy wafting off of her body. But it wasn't long before he shook his head, reason pushing the fantasy out of his mind. The girl before him is innocent, pure, and young. She shouldn't be experiencing his experienced fingers, but the hands of a clumsy teenager in a janitor's closet. He fought the urge to snarl at the thought of someone else's hands on her. As of tonight, she belongs solely to him.

* * *

Imam stood in front of Jack's closed bedroom door uncomfortably. Jack is usually awake, dressed, and downstairs arguing with Riddick over breakfast by now. If she didn't leave soon, she was going to be late for school, and he still needed to discuss the matter of her doctor's appointment this afternoon. Riddick informed Imam this morning that he would be departing early the next morning for a few months. Imam could only guess that the reason for Jack's tardiness had to do with her being upset with Riddick.

Imam rasied his fist and gently knocked on Jack's door. When Jack didn't respond he opened her door slightly and called her name. When Jack still didn't respond he opened the girl's door and stepped inside, finding Jack still asleep.

"Jack," Imam said as he gently shook the girl awake. "You need to get up or you're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Jack mumbled as she rolled over, pulling her blanket up to her chest.

"Late for school."

"What time is it?"

"You have twenty minutes to get to school."

Jack bolted upright in bed, looking at the clock on her bedside table. "Fuck!" Jack called out before jumping out of bed and running to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of underwear, socks, and a bra before grabbing her uniform skirt and button up white shirt. She turned the water on in her bathroom, depositing her clothes on the toilet before grabbing her toothbrush.

"I overslept!" She explained to Imam through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I see that, Child."

"Can you write me a note?"

"Yes, I can. I will do that while you shower. Also, you have a checkup with your doctor this afternoon. Would you like me to go with you?"

"A checkup?"

"Yes, just to make sure you're doing well. Probably run a couple of blood tests."

"Oh. No, that's okay, I'll go by myself."

Jack spit the toothpaste into the sink and started brushing out her hair. She heard her bedroom door close and grabbed the hem of her tank top. Just before she pulled it over her head, she caught movement at the bedroom door.

"Umm, hi?" Jack said to Riddick, taking in his relaxed form as he leaned against her bathroom doorjam. "Can I help you?"

"You woke up late." Riddick smirked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh? Up late playing with yourself?" Riddick asked, his gaze trailing the length of her body, taking in her pink lace underwear, white tank top, and long legs. Jack blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jack replied, proud of herself for her quick reply.

"Oh, I already know. I would be able to smell it in here." Jack pursed her lips and her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Riddick laughed and turned to leave, "Do you wanna take a trip to the spaceport tonight? Check out my ship with me?"

Forgetting her embarrassment over being nearly naked in front of Riddick, she moved to follow him into her bedroom. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Jack laughed and launched herself into Riddick's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Riddick slowly wrapped his arms around Jack, bringing her against him and pushing his face into her neck, inhaling the strawberry scent of her shampoo and the sweat from the night before. The smell of her filled his head with impure thoughts and before he could stop himself he had her pressed against the wall. Riddick's hands were on her hips, pulling her against him as he audibly inhaled her scent and kissed the sensitive flesh behind her ear, taking pleasure in the sound of Jack's whimper. "Fuck, Jack, I've never smelled someone so perfect. I swear it's like you were created for me."

Jack felt out of control again. The few pieces of clothing she wore felt like too much, muscles inside of her that she didn't even know she had contracted, she pressed her pelvis against Riddick's and gasped at the friction of his erection against her. Riddick's mouth moved to Jack's, forcing her mouth open. She sucked on his tongue, pushing his shirt up and breaking their kiss only long enough to take his shirt off completely.

Before Riddick could change his mind, Jack brought her mouth back to his, running her hands across Riddick's bare chest and down his hard abs. She couldn't think of anything other than how amazing he felt against her, under her. She cried out when his chest brushed against her sensitive nipples.

"Fuck, Jack," Riddick broke their kiss, but continued to press his hips against hers, grabbing her ass and pulling her tighter against him. "This is so fucking wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why is it wrong?"

"I'm 24."

"And I'm 16."

"Exactly."

"This doesn't feel wrong."

"It is, trust me."

"This is New Mecca. Girls younger than me are married off to men twice your age."

"That doesn't make this right."

Jack closed her eyes and murmured "Stop talking" as Jack pressed her body harder against Riddick, moving her hips against the rough material covering Riddick's erection.

Riddick obliged Jack, watching as her head fell back against the wall and she used him as her own sex toy, taking her pleasure and not caring about the consequences. He was happy to oblige, happy to be the person she used to make herself come, happy to make her come. He tried not to imagine her naked under him, writhing as he teased her nipples, or how she would feel as he pushed himself into her.

Jack's breathing was suddenly labored, every muscle in her body was tightening, and she felt like she was about to explode when Riddick suddenly stepped away from her and pushed her into her bathroom, closing the door and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Your school note is on your dresser. I have to get to work, Jack. I'll see you tonight!" Imam's deep voice called through the closed door. Luckily Imam left her room without waiting for a reply from her.

"What. The. Fuck." Jack whispered, her heart beating erratically, her eyes closed.

Riddick nuzzled Jack's neck again, kissing along her jawline, "Sorry we had to stop before you could get there."

"Get where?" Jack asked, finding herself getting wound up again.

Riddick froze, "What?"

"Get where?" Jack repeated.

"Coming," Riddick answered slowly, "You know... orgasm."

_So that's what that was._ Jack thought to herself, thinking of her research.

Riddick stepped back and searched Jack's eyes. "You have had an orgasm before, right?"

Suddenly the spell was broken and Jack felt like a little girl standing in front of her crush again instead of the sexiest woman alive. "I need to shower, Riddick."

"Jack."

"What?"

"Answer me."

"No, I haven't. Now, please leave."

Riddick could see the embarrassment on Jack's face and not for the first time he asked himself what in the fuck he was thinking doing this with a sixteen year old girl.

"Riddick, get out of my bathroom so I can shower."

"Jack, we shouldn't be doing this."

"So you've said," Jack muttered, "not that there even is a 'this'. Remember? You're leaving tomorrow and I'm supposed to fuck some high school douchebag with no future."

Riddick growled, "No, you're not supposed to fuck anyone." Riddick fought the urge to punch a hole in the wall, "Look, I might not know what 'this' is, but I do know that we can't go back to how things were." Riddick's voice softened as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair, "You're young and you have no experience. Your first orgasm shouldn't be like that. Fuck, it shouldn't even be from you masturbating late at night." Riddick paused, "I'm leaving for three months, Jack. I can't change that. But I promise that the entire time I'll be gone, I'll be thinking of you... of only you. I meant it when I said you smell like you were made for me. And when I get back I want us to talk. And you... you can't be embarrassed by shit like this. I've never been around someone as sexy and confident as you when you know what you want."

"That's the thing, though, I don't really know what I want. I'm just doing what feels right."

Riddick laughed, "Jack, you have no idea how many things I want to do to you... to show you... to teach you. I want to watch you experience all of your firsts. Which is really fucking weird."

"How should it be?"

"How should what be?"

"My first orgasm."

Riddick kissed Jack and pulled her against him again before whispering in her ear, "It should be with a man who is worshiping your body and showing you how much he loves you with his fingers and his mouth."

"God, you make me feel so..." Jack began, but couldn't find the words to finish her statement as Riddick sucked on her earlobe.

"Out of control?" Riddick finished for her.

"Yes."

"Will you wait for me?" Riddick asked as he ran his fingers down the front of her shirt, teasing her nipples.

"Yes."

Riddick pushed his finger into the waistband of her panties, teasing the soft hair he found there before kissing her again. "You need to shower."

"Mmhmm," Jack pressed her mouth against Riddick's again, pushing her tongue passed his lips.

Before Riddick took this farther than Jack was ready for, he removed his hands from her body and pulled his mouth from hers. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"So, Jack," Dr. Kristen DuGrey began when she walked into the exam room, "how are you feeling?"

"Great."

"How's school?"

"Really good. I'm actually going to the college tomorrow to sign up for a class."

"Wow! What class?" Dr. DuGrey began her physical exam as they talked.

"Introduction to Rocket Science"

"That sounds like an advanced course to me."

"Oh, no, it sounds a lot harder than it is. I will learn what rocket science is, the history of the subject, as well as the future."

"I assume you are hoping to be a pilot one day?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, I am."

The two settled into a comfortable silence as Dr. DuGrey finished her exam and reviewed her notes from Jack's last visit.

"When Imam first brought you to my office all of those months ago and told me you were almost sixteen I was shocked. You were severely malnourished which made you short for your age. Combined with your lack of curves and your short hair... you very well could ahve passed for a boy." Jack shyly looked at her hands folded into her lap and silently nodded when Dr. DuGrey asked if that was her goal to begin with. Reaching forward, Dr. DuGrey grabbed Jack's hands and waited for the younger girl to meet her gaze. "Jack, I'm looking at a completely different person. You've grown four inches since your last visit - you're 5'5". I don't expect you to grow much more... if at all. I can tell you've been eating well. And I don't just mean quantity. Imam has been feeding you lots of good protein, vegetables and fruit... not much in the way of processed foods I would guess. Your mind and your body is developing nicely. You're on track. You are right where I expect a sixteen year old girl who might be blooming a little late would be."

Jack smiled, "So I'm healthy?"

"Oh yes, you are healthy. But, I suspect you have been having some... curious feelings lately?"

Jack blushed, wondering how Dr. DuGrey would know something like that.

"So you have." Jack nodded and Dr. DuGrey smiled, "That's great news!"

"It is?"

"Of course it is! Has your period been regular?"

"Annoyingly so."

"Your hormones, I'm sure, have been raging recently. I've noticed that your breasts have grown, and your hips have filled out. These are all signs that you are maturing into a woman. But, you will also need to make sure that you wear the correct size bras. Too small of bras can be quite uncomfortable and they make your chest not look quite right. I would suggest a trip to the mall after you leave here."

"I guess I never noticed," Jack responded as she looked down at her chest, noticing for the first time that she wasn't fitting into the bras that she bought a few months ago.

"I have one last thing to discuss with you: sex."

Jack's eyes widened, "What about it?"

"Are you a virgin, Jack?" When Jack didn't answer Dr. DuGrey smiled encouragingly, "This is a safe place. You can talk to me about anything in here and it's completely confidential. I don't judge. I _won't_ judge. I promise."

"Yes, I'm a virgin."

The doctor smiled at Jack. "That's not a bad thing."

"It can be."

"How so?"

"I... I think I like this guy, but he is a lot more experienced than me. And he's used to experienced girls."

"I see."

"I never really thought about... sex... until recently. I've been feeling rather confused and... odd... physically."

"First of all, never be embarrassed about sex or your sexuality. Humans are sexual beings. I'm not from Helion Prime, so I don't share the same fundamental beliefs as most of this planet's population. I'm not going to tell you to not have sex or not go out and experience something you want to experience. I just want to make sure you _understand_ what you are feeling, and understand that it's okay to feel what you feel. The most important thing is ensuring that both you and your partner are consenting to what you are doing. It's never okay for someone to pressure you or for you to pressure someone else into something they don't want to do."

"I've lived on the streets long enough to know what rape is."

Dr. DuGrey nodded before continuing, "It's also important that you are aware of the consequences of sex such as STD's and pregnancy. You can get an STD not just from sexual intercourse, but also from oral sex. This experienced young man that you are interested in: he's had quite a few partners?"

"Yes, he has."

"Do you know how many?" Jack shook her head, "Well, if I were you, I would make sure that he's been tested for STD's before you decide to become physical with him. You need to be able to have a conversation with him about his past physical partners, whether he used protection or not, and what form of protection the two of you plan on using. There are a lot of different birth control methods, but the only true way to prevent an STD is either abstinence or the use of a condom."

Jack knew most of this from the research she did, but it was nice to hear it from Dr. DuGrey and have the ability to ask questions.

"Does it... feel different when you use a condom?"

"Yes, but it's not a bad different."

"I feel stupid asking him about his past."

"You shouldn't. If he isn't capable of having a serious conversation about his sexual history then he isn't mature enough to have a sexual relationship with you."

"I find myself becoming embarrassed when I'm around him and my lack of experience comes up."

"Do you have an example?"

"Him finding out that I've never had an orgasm."

"Well it is unusual for a woman of your age to not have experienced an orgasm. Most girls begin masturbating around the time they become teenagers."

"Is it wrong that I don't _want_ to masturbate?"

"No, not at all. Some girls have never been interested in masturbation while others do it several times a day. There is nothing wrong when it comes to sex or sexuality as long as no one is getting hurt."

"If I wanted to go on birth control, would you have to tell Imam?"

"On New Mecca, once you turn sixteen, you have the right to make your own medical decisions. So, no, I wouldn't have to tell Imam."

Jack and Dr. DuGrey continued to talk about sex, Jack's feelings, her confusion, and birth control. After going over the different options available to her as well as the risks associated with each option, she decided to wait. She didn't want to mess with her hormones or increase her chances of cancer when there are non hormonal methods of birth control that she could use _if_ the time ever came that she decided she would have sex.

* * *

Wesley was rolling up an extension cord near the _Star Empress_ when he saw Kyree's star fighter punch in the security code and enter the ship, closing the door behind him securely. _So that's the pilot... I wonder who the girl is._ Wesley didn't understand why Jack would be taking the brown haired beauty on board with him. The fighter is too young to have a daughter that age, and the girl seemed too young for him to take a sexual interest in her. Besides, he's heard the rumors: Kyree and Jack are more than just business partners.

The girl is lean, her arms and shoulders defined yet not bulky like some of the female fighters she has seen. Maybe he's training her? She is smaller than most of the fighters he has seen in the ring, but that may serve as an advantage for her if she's quick on her feet.

_I won't know unless I ask her_ , Wesley thought to himself.

He finished cleaning up for the day, keeping an eye on the ship to see if the girl would come back out. Wesley worked a double shift and wasn't in the mood to lurk just so he could get an eye full of a pretty girl. If he wanted to look at an attractive girl he could just go to one of the many campus bars or even to the pit. Kyree always kept a room full of attractive servers and bartenders. _Maybe she's going to start working for Kyree?_

With one last look at the _Star Empress_ Wesley turned around and headed home, clocking out on his way past the staff room.

* * *

"It's small in here," Jack observed as she and Riddick entered the ship that he would call home for the next three months. Riddick grunted in response as he sat in the pilot's seat and began going through his preflight checks. "You know, you haven't told me where you're going... or what you're doing."

Riddick stayed silent as he read through the information in front of him. Jack took that as a sign that he wasn't going to answer any of her questions. She continued to explore the ship, finding the small kitchenette, the tight bathroom, and a small common room that doubled as a bedroom. Down below there was ample storage space, but she doubted the ship could transport much over long distances. It was probably used for short jumps within the Helion system. She wondered just how far Riddick was going for him to be gone for three months.

"Satisfied?" Riddick asked when he found her poking around the storage bay. Jack shrugged before she walked back to the ladder and climbed back up to the main ship.

"Are you satisfied?"

Riddick suppressed a smile before mimicking her shrug. "If I had to pick, I'd want something a little bit bigger. I'll be pushing her to her limits in order to get back here on time."

"So there's a chance you'll be gone longer?"

Riddick sighed, "There's always a chance, but I'll do my best to be back sooner."

"Why won't you tell me what the job is?" Jack asked. When Riddick didn't answer her she pushed on, "Is it because you don't trust me?"

"No. I trust you."

"Is it because you're doing something you think I won't like?"

Riddick raised his eyebrows, "And what wouldn't you like?"

Jack chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought about the question, racking her brain of all the things she wouldn't like Riddick to do. The only thing she could think of involved people of the opposite sex, but she didn't want to bring that up. What are the odds of Riddick being paid to fuck some other woman? Slim to none. _Stupid hormones keep me from thinking straight_.

When Jack didn't answer, Riddick answered the question for her, "Killing someone?"

Jack scoffed, "I don't care if you kill someone."

"What if I killed a kid?"

"What would you say if I killed a kid?"

"I'd ask you if the kid deserved it."

"Well you have your answer."

"What if I had to go rescue a damsel in distress?"

"I'd say you only have time to be the hero for one damsel and she isn't it."

"What if I said I'm getting paid a lot of money and getting a ship out of it?"

"I'd ask you if you get any other fringe benefits from this damsel."

"So that's what you wouldn't like?"

Jack didn't answer him, but Riddick didn't need her to. He could smell the anger and the jealousy rolling off of her in waves. The way she planted her feet and crossed her arms was both cute and amusing. He didn't know how to tell her just how much he cares for her without scaring her off or scarring her for life. The two of them are made for each other, designed for one another. There's nothing either one of them could do to destroy their relationship. He never felt more solid or sure about anything than he did just then.

"Jack...," Riddick began, but Jack held up her hand and cut him off.

"Riddick, I'm a big girl. I know how this works, and while I might not know what we are... I do know what we aren't."

All day at school Jack thought about Riddick - about the consequences to their actions, the questions their behavior raised. She couldn't sit at home for three months hoping that he would come back and they would pick up where they left off. He's very likely going to be over the whole thing by the time he gets back. And she needed to do her best to get over him while he's gone. Like he said, she needed to get a hobby.

"What I was going to say, is that while there might be fringe benefits _offered_ to me, I'm certainly not going to take anyone up on them. This is a job. And when it's over, I'm going to sell this ship, and buy a better one."

"And then where are you going to go?"

"Jack, drop the act and talk to me for real." When Jack still didn't say anything Riddick shook his head and banged his hand against the wall in frustration. "Look, I told you we would figure this out when I get back, but something tells me that you are convinced I'll forget everything that's happened by the time I get back. Am I wrong?"

Jack shook her head, "No, you aren't wrong."

"When have you ever known me to lie to you?"

"There's a first for everything."

"When I get back, I'll want to kiss you just as bad as I do right now."

"Even if you think it's wrong?"

"Oh I know it's wrong, but I'm already going to hell, so why not?"

"I don't think Imam will approve."

"Jack, I couldn't care less about anyone else's opinion, but yours."

Jacked signed, dropping her arms in defeat. Riddick knew how to get to her and she also knew him well enough to know he wouldn't blow smoke up her ass. "And what if I don't want us to... act on my hormones ever again?"

Riddick leaned forward and smelled Jack's neck, kissing her there gently, "Jack, it's more than just your hormones... you know that. I'm not worried about any of the boys in your school. I could smell your arousal when we talked about me killing someone. Nobody else can make you feel these things like I do." Riddick pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes. "But if you want to stop, just tell me and we'll stop."

"I'm so fucked up."

"And you're upset because you can't hide it form me?"

Jack nodded, "I'm... wrong."

"No, definitely not wrong. Just made for me. We can be ourselves when we are with one another. Neither one of us has to hide behind a mask. Jack, everything might have changed between us, but at the same time... nothing has changed. Be you. Ask me anything. Nothing is stupid. There's no reason to feel weird around me. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when I found out you'd never had an orgasm. Every time we spar you leave smelling of your arousal. I just figured you'd go back to your room and touch yourself. But finding out you've never had one," Riddick took a steadying breath, "I can't wait to give you your first orgasm when you're ready. _If_ you want me to."

Jack blushed. _Oh, I definitely want you to_. And while his speech answered a lot of questions for her and made her less nervous to be around him, she still wasn't sure about what they are. "Riddick, what does that make us?"

"It just makes us... us. We will figure it out as we go. This is new territory for both us."

"So while you're gone, I'm supposed to find a couple of hobbies?"

Riddick laughed, "Yes, preferably ones that don't involve you on your knees... or on your back."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"Keep it that way," Riddick smirked, pulling on a piece of her hair, "I'll teach you when I get back."

"And what if someone else teaches me before you get back?"

Riddick growled and Jack suppressed a moan as she leaned into him. "I'll kill anyone that touches you."

"Ditto." Jack murmured before she found herself once again tangled with Riddick, her mouth seeking pleasure from his, her hands searching for his skin. The threat of him killing for her made her insides do somersaults and her heart flutter.

Riddick never wanted a woman more than he wanted Jack right now. He wanted to show her just how much pleasure he could give her. She already knows him to be a master of pain and death. With time, he would bring her more pleasure than he thought existed. He just had to keep reminding himself to _slow down_ with her before he fucked everything up.


	4. Goodbye's

Chapter Four

Riddick tossed his bag in the co-pilot's chair with a grimace. He didn't know why he asked Jack to see him off - it was harder this way. Harder to say no when she was undoubtedly going to ask if she could go with him. Because... fuck New Mecca. _He_ is her life... her future. She made a good case last night for her to go with him, and he almost caved, but he loves her too much to let her throw her life away before it really even begins.

"Jack," Riddick said from the shadows just inside of the ship, "I have to leave."

"I know." Jack pulled at the sleeves of her sweater and tried to hold her tears at bay, but it didn't work. She ran up the ramp and threw herself into the arms of the most dangerous man in the universe. And yet, she's in the safest place she could be when she's with him.

"Try not to think about me while I'm gone."

"After last night's kiss? Impossible."

Riddick smirked and captured Jack's lips in another heart stopping kiss. "Get through that rocket science class and maybe we'll get the hell outta here when I get back."

"You mean that?"

Riddick shrugged, "I'm getting kinda tired of New Mecca. Maybe we can pick up some jobs transportin' shit across the system. Maybe there's a way you can finish your schoolin' on the ship."

"Will you teach me to fly?"

Riddick smirked and answered her with another kiss. "I'll be back soon."

With that, Riddick led Jack down the ramp and gave her one last farewell kiss before boarding his ship. He didn't look back as he raised the ramp, didn't watch Jack go inside, didn't think about leaving her behind. Instead, he focused on the task at hand. He buckled in and went through the exhausting process of getting cleared for takeoff. Moments later he was leaving the planet's atmosphere with an unlikely course set and a needle in his arm.

_Fuck, I hate cryo sleep_.

* * *

"Goodbye's are the hardest." A man said to Jack. Jack silently nodded, looking up at the dark sky reflecting the lights of New Mecca below. "Hopefully it won't be forever."

"It won't be."

"I'm Wesley by the way." Jack reluctantly tore her eyes from the dark sky and wiped her eyes. Her heart was breaking and all she wanted to do was be alone. She felt sad, abandoned, angry, heartbroken and even a little bit jealous. She knew it was ridiculous for her to feel anything other than sad. After all, it was only three months. And she had other things to think about - like training and studying. Yet this man with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a kind face was looking down at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place. He wore greasy blue overalls and towered over her. He was older than her, but younger than Riddick.

"I'm Jack." Wesley's eyebrows drew together and he took a surprised step away from her. "Somethin' wrong with my name?"

"No," Wesley quickly recovered, "No, not at all. You just don't look like a Jack is all."

Jack shrugged and turned to walk away from the spaceport. She wanted to be alone to cry, maybe throw her shiv into a target a few times, maybe lay in Riddick's bed and inhale the scent of the man she craved.

"Hey - wait!" Wesley called out to her. Jack turned back around and gave Wesley a questioning look. "Do you maybe want to hangout sometime? I work crazy hours - here and... somewhere else, but I'd like to get to know you better."

Jack stared at the man for a moment, contemplating her options. Just a moment ago she wanted nothing more than to slice his throat so she could continue to stare into the sky where she last saw Riddick's ship. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't really have time. I have to study."

"Maybe I can help. I'm studying aerospace engineering. Which is just a fancy name for someone who works on ships."

"Introduction to Rocket Science"

"I took that class a couple years ago. I could help you study if you want."

Jack chewed the inside of her cheek, once again thinking of her options. "Could you get me a job here?"

Wesley laughed, "I wasn't expecting you to say that. I'll tell you what, you hangout with me tonight and I'll see what I can do."

"Why do I have to hangout with you?"

Wesley laughed again, "Why not? Maybe I want to get to know you before I stick my neck out for you. Give me your comm unit... I'll enter my contact info."

Jack handed Wesley her comm unit, he entered his information and even sent himself a message from her device so he could save her contact info in his comm unit. A few minutes later, after some small talk, Jack had a message letting her know when and where to meet him. Unfortunately for her, she would have to sneak out - meeting Wesley at an address on the edge of the bad part of town at eleven wouldn't exactly go over well with Imam. _Or Riddick_ , she thought to herself with a grimace.

But if Jack could get a job at the spaceport then maybe she could learn even more. Between her studies, training, and a job she wouldn't even be able to think about missing Riddick. And when he gets back, he'll be proud of her.

* * *

Sneaking out of the house later was harder than Jack thought it would be. Imam stayed up talking with her later than he normally would - insisting that she could talk about how Riddick leaving is affecting her feelings. When she finally got Imam in bed, and she could hear his soft snores through his door, she opened her window and climbed down the side of the house, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she thought: _When Riddick's away, Jack will go out to play._

Jack had a pang of guilt as she slipped away through the night, looking at her comm unit's navigation. Her guilt only lasted a few minutes, though, as she stuck to the shadows and snuck through the city without being caught by a patrol or noticed by a citizen. When Jack arrived at the location she was surprised to find that it was a warehouse that, aside from Wesley standing at the curb out front, looked completely abandoned. A feeling of uneasiness washed over her, but Jack gripped the shiv in her waistband and continued forward. _Riddick wouldn't be scared,_ she reminded herself. _But_ _Riddick can also see in the dark..._

"You made it." Wesley said, dropping his cigarette.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

Wesley shrugged, "This is my second job."

"You stand here and smoke cigarettes all night?"

"Pretty much," Wesley agreed, "I know it sounds boring, but I make a lot of money doing it."

Jack looked around, noticing that the door to the building opened and a man stepped out, heading their way. Jack watched the man limp as he walked down the path.

"How'd you do?" Wesley asked him.

"I'm leavin' ain't I?" The man tossed back. Jack noticed the swollen eye and the bloody lip as he leered at her. "Who are you?"

"Nobody. See you tomorrow." Wesley snapped. The stranger continued to stumble home, leaving the two in silence.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jack asked.

Wesley took a deep breath, "Look, you wanted a job, right?" Jack nodded. "I put a good word in for you down at the spaceport. Go down there tomorrow and talk to Greg LaFiette. Another option, though, is to work here with Kyree. I told her about you - she'd like to meet you."

"Who is Kyree?"

"She owns this place."

"You aren't exactly answering my questions here." Jack was getting annoyed. She was grateful that Wesley put in a good word for her, but she didn't like the idea of working here. Nothing about this place seemed safe or legal. If there's one thing she's learned all of these years, it's to lay low. Be invisible. Blend in.

Wesley hesitated before stepping closer to Jack. Instinctively Jack placed a hand on the handle of her shiv, ready to pounce if Wesley grabbed her. "Fuck. I could so lose my job for telling you this. Kyree runs a fight club, okay?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. What the fuck? A fight club? That shit doesn't exist on New Mecca!

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"What the fuck am I supposed?"

"Whatever you want. You can serve, bartend, take bets, or even dance."

Jack paused, thinking of Riddick and how he can read her like a book when they fight. She was trying to figure out how she could spar with others. Maybe a fight club is the answer. "Can I fight?"

Wesley smirked, "Can you fight?"

"Depends on who I'm fighting, I guess."

Wesley looked both ways down the street and then started walking towards the door, "Come on. I'll show you around."

* * *

**A/N - I know this chapter is short, but that's because the next couple chapters are going to be REALLY long. I'm sure most of you can guess where this story is headed... at least from Jack's POV, but I hope I can still throw a few curve ball surprises in there.**

**Also, I'm just getting back into writing. I'm using this story to help me find my "voice" again (if that makes sense?). So, please do let me know what you like or don't like about my writing style. I love constructive criticism!**


End file.
